The Daughter
by 5secondsofbandoms
Summary: After the war, Caleb still lives in Erudite. After a while, Caleb has a daughter named Christina. When Christina reaches 16, she must make her own choices. She must choose her faction wisely. But Christina doesnt know what choice is the best. She picks last minute and wonders why she did it. But now Christina must focus on the future. Please review it would help a lot.
1. Chapter 1: The start

_**Caleb's Point of**** View (16 years ago)~**_

I looked down at my newborn daughter. She was so tiny and fragile like. I sighed. A daughter would only bring more responsibilities to me, it would also consume my time. I sighed again. I already spent too much time working at Erudite Headquarters. I honestly didn't have time for a baby girl. After she was born, her mother had left. Just like that. No goodbye. Whatever I decided I had to take care of this girl now. She is my responsibility whether I liked it or not. But first she needed a name. I smiled and thought of a name. "Christina," I said. I smiled at the baby girl. That was a perfect name for her. I looked down at her. "Hi Christina," I cooed "I'm your father Caleb," I smiled at her as she cooed back and stretched her hand out. I took a good look at her and was immediately reminded of my sister, Tris. She looked just like Tris, except that Tris had blonde hair while Christina had brown hair. My eyes got misty remembering her. I still blame myself for her death._ Stop it,_ Caleb I thought. _You have to move on. Especially now because of your daughter_. I shook my head trying to forget. But I couldn't. I looked at my daughter again, smiling. _This is where the real journey begins,_ I thought and it was true. I was going to raise my daughter for the best, whether I liked it or not. This way I can teach her not to make the same mistakes I made. The worst mistakes of my life, that cost me my pride and dignity.


	2. Chapter 2: Test Morning

_**Caleb's P.O.V(Present):**_

Today was Christina's big day. She had her Aptitude test. I took a quick glance at the clock. 7:10. She usually would wake up at this time, but I decided to let her sleep ten more minutes. After all, it was her big day today. I thought about my time with her, her growing up. It seemed like such a long time. I had to admit, I had done a pretty decent job in raising her. I looked more closely at the clock for some reason.

"Shit." I said. It wasn't 7:10. It was 7:30. _Great, _I thought. _She was going to be late and it was all my fault. __**Facepalm.**__I'm such a great father _I thought.

"CHRISTINA! Wake up! Its your big day today!" I yelled hoping it would wake her up.

**_Christina's P.O.V_**

I heard my dad's voice as i jumped up and hit my head on my shelf. I yelped and sat there rubbing my head.

"Shit," I whispered to myself and then called out to my dad, "Yeah I'm up!" I checked the time and realized it was late. I groaned and got my clothes and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed into a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, blue converse, and a blue sweatshirt. I but my hair in a bun and brushed my teeth. I quickly got my stuff from my room and rushed down, almost falling down the stairs.

"Morning Dad," I said to my father, giving him a kiss in the cheek and grabbing a piece of toast, before scarfing it down.

"Morning to you too, Christina. Lunch is over there," He pointed to the counter. "Now you better get going or your going to be late. And you don't want to be late on a big day like this. Good luck sweetie." He smiled and I smiled back, grabbing my lunch.

"Alright, dad. Bye, I love you." I smiled walking to the door.

"Love you too, Christina." I hear my dad say as I walk out the door. I walked to the bus stop. Luckily a bus was coming. I got on and paid, riding the bus to school. A few dauntless kids were on, they were so loud and obnoxious, in my opinion. One of them tripped me and I scowled. I moved as far away from them as I could. As I was on the bus I couldn't help but think about the test, known as the famous aptitude test. It decided in which faction you belonged in. _I wonder what faction i will be in_ I wondered. Before I knew it, I was at school. I took one look at the school, nervous but excited and entered the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Test

_**Christina's P.O.V:**_

I sat in class bored. Thank God that we only had five more minutes before class ended. I had butterflies in my stomach. It was like my stomach was doing somersaults. _Goddamn it Chris _I thought. Almost everyone called me Chris. I didn't really mind at all. Anyways, I was really nervous and excited for the test. I was curious to find out where I belonged. Hopefully not Amity or Candor I hoped. I don't think I belonged there. The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff, rushing out the door. Everyone seemed pretty calm, almost like they had forgotten about the test. But she knew that wasn't the case, since her teachers were talking about it all the morning. It was getting on her nerves. She packed up her stuff rushing to the cafeteria. When she was there, she took a seat and took out her lunch eating it.

_**30 Minutes later...**_

I had finished my lunch, and at this point they were calling out names so that the students, or initiates as they would later be called, could take their aptitude tests. They were doing it in alphabetical order by last name so I would be called almost last.

**_30 minutes later..._**

I glanced at the clock yet again. It seemed longer than thirty minutes. Why couldn't they speed it up? Before long they called her. A voice called her over the P.A.

"Christina Prior, please report to room four," the loudspeaker boomed. I felt excited. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for has come. As I threw out my trash, and a dauntless member tripped me. I regained my balance and heard them snickering. I turn around.

"Better watch it bitches," I snarled and left going to my testing room, leaving them gasping like complete idiots. _What jerks_ **I thought.** I sighed but kept my head held up high. I also wondered if I would be in dauntless. I shook my head, dismissing the thought There was no way they would ruin this day I thought excitedly and hurried as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

_**Tobias' P.O.V**_

"Christina Prior, please report to Testing Room Four." As soon as I heard these words, I froze. I just froze. I was in total shock. Whose child was this? I only knew two people with the last name Prior. Tris and Caleb. It couldn't have been Tris' daughter. After all... Tris had died. My eyes teared up and the tears threatened to spill out. _You have to stay strong Tobias, _I chided. _Its been years now. You have to move on._ Problem was I couldn't. I was never going to be able to move on. But I still wondered: Whose child was this? A sudden thought hit me. Caleb's daughter. I scowled Caleb, the dirty little rat. I blamed him for Tris' death. If not for him, Tris would have been alive. I heard some footsteps and waited for the girl to come in. As she came in, we both said nothing. I inspected her. Her facial features were just like Tris'. The only thing that wasn't similar between them was the girls brown hair. Caleb's type of hair. I resisted the urge to strangle this girl. Instead, I asked a safe question.

"What is your name?" I asked her like a complete idiot.

"Christina. Christina Prior." She studied me with her blue eyes.

"Well, are you ready to take the test?" I asked, with a forced smile and received a shake of the head. "Well, don't worry. No one can train for this. Relax and you'll do fine." I took out the syringe and the Christina's eyes widen.

"What is that for?" She asked and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Its part of the test. It stings a bit so don't worry. Just relax," I said a bit coldly as I inserted the syringe into her neck, a bit too roughly "Good luck, your going to need it. Make the right choice." I said before she went into stimulation.

**Sorry I couldn't finish the chapter. A bit too busy today. I will finish the chapter tomorrow along with a new one if possible. Oh and I decided to put Tobias in cause of Chapter 'Four.' Get it? Ahahahahaha. Anyways Tobias and more will be appearing soon. No more said. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Results

_**Christina's P.O.V:**_

I open my eyes warily, looking around, making sure im still not in the test. I realize it is just the testing room. The testing guy is there and – I realized i forgot to ask him his name. How stupid of me.

He looks at me, grimly. "Well that was tense. Now I have to go and check your results." He started to leave, when I shouted to him.

"Wait I never got your name!" I shouted to him hoping he would give me the answer. I was a very curious person.

He turned around and looked at me for a bit. For a moment, I thought he was going to yell at me. Instead, he let a small smile play his lips. "Tobias," he answered and turned around and left the room to get my test results.

It was only a few minutes, but the wait seemed very long. At last, he came in, but he looked grim, as if he was at someones funeral.

"So... What were my test results?" I ask reluctantly.

"If I had the choice whether I tell you or not, I would choose not to tell you," He sighs and rakes his hand through his hair. "But of course I have to tell you."

"So do you know who I am?"

"Yes and no. Christina, you results were inconclusive." He says shakily.

"And what does that mean?"

He snorts. "I thought you were Erudite. It means that you just don't belong to one faction. Each stage of this simulation eliminates one. In your case it eliminated only two." He pauses. "People that display a similar aptitude for two or more are called..." He leans in and whispers, "Divergent. It is dangerous so be sure not to tell anyone. So for now, you must choose between Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless." He looks at me. "You are dismissed."

I look at him and walk out. The choice was in my hands. I had to make the right choice. But I wasn't sure what that would be. I sigh and wait for the bus to go home, completely stuck on the choice I had to make.


	6. Chapter 6: The Devilish Plan

Tobias' POV: I honestly thought she was cute, I thought as Christina left. She seemed a little hesitant to leave as if she had something to ask. She looked so much like Tris. I thought about asking her out or at least telling her i liked her, but i shrugged it off. I realized that Tris would be the one and only for me, and i promised myself i wouldnt date anyone else, for Tris' sake. I loved her and missed her so much. And then I asked myself this question all the time: What would Tris want me to do? It was so difficult answering that question but I tried my hardest. Tris would want me to move on, but not to date anyone else. Suddently, I got an idea. I smirked. If Christina would go to dauntless... Then I would pair her up with Uriah. It was perfect! I laughed to myself and shook my head as the next initiate came in. I was going to make them a couple no matter what. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Flashback

_**Tobias P.O.V (Flashback 2 years ago)**_

Uriah was in the hospital, and everyone was mad at me. It was all my fault. All I was hoping for was for a miracle, that he would somehow survive. Or else I would be to blame for his death. Suddenly, the machines picked up his breathing. I sighed in relief. He honestly the person I could trust the most, certainly after Tris. Speaking of Tris, where was she? Uriah the groaned and sat up.

"Am I dead? Cause im certainly hungry," he stretched. We all laughed. It was good to have him back again.

_**Tobias POV(Present):**_

Never did I know I was getting bad news later that day. I sighed sadly, missing the old days with Tris. Anyways, I was going to make Uriah and Christina a couple. I hoped she picked dauntless. This way they could date. Uriah needed a girlfriend to take his mind off of the war, and I did as well. Maybe trying to make them a couple would be fun and could take my mind off Tris. I smirked and made quick plans and put the next initiate in the stimulation.


	8. Chapter 8: Decision Making Help

**_Christina's POV~_**

After I got off the bus, I ran home. I needed help making my choice. After all, One choice can transform you. One choice was where I was going to be for the rest of my life, so I needed to make the best of it. After all, it was going to be my faction for the rest of my life. I sighed and opened the door to my house. I went in and sat on the couch. I didn't know how or what I was going to pick, and I was getting frustrated. I needed guidance to help me choose the right choice for me. I looked at the clock. 2 p.m. Only five hours till dad came. And when he came I would ask him for his help. After all, he had done it himself a few years ago. He would be the perfect one to ask. I sighed and went upstairs to read until dad came.


	9. Chapter 9: The Help

_**Caleb's POV:**_

_5:30 pm. _I arrived home, eager to ask Christina how the test has gone. I opened the door when I got home, and saw Christina on the couch, reading a book.

"Christina, I'm Home!" I smiled to see her.

"Hey Dad," she said, but something seemed to bother her.

"Hey Christina... Whats wrong?" I asked her, clearly worried.

"Its just that..." She takes a deep breath, "My test results were inconclusive. And I need help choosing my faction. Its between Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation."  
My eyes widen a bit. "So your divergent?" I say as I remember Tris and the trouble she went through, just because she was divergent.

She nods. "so can you help me?"

I smile and nod. "Some advice: Don't pick Abnegation, they hate Erudites. Kinda my fault. Dauntless sorta hates us too, but if your bored of Erudite, then thats your best shot."

"Dad I don't want to leave you, but I am pretty bored of Erudite. I want adventure and this is my only chance."

I smile. "I understand you, Christina. After all, I left my family to come here." I embraced her in a hug. "Well now you know what to choose, and i'll visit you when I can."

She smiled. "Thanks dad." She said as she went upstairs to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Choosing Ceremony

_**Christina's POV:**_

Today was the day. Today was the day I got to pick my new faction. I was so excited! Dad and I were running around the house, getting ready, for this big occasion. When we were finally ready, Dad drove us to the Hub, where the Ceremony would be held. As Dad and I walked inside, I had butterflies in my stomach. Excited but nervous. We took our seats and then Jaime Alexander, Leader of Erudite, gave a speech on the factions. I was so bored of the speech, I nearly fell asleep before they called names. It wasnt before long that they called my name. So I waited. Many people changed factions, receiving boos and evil glares.

_Christina Prior, _Jaime called. I stood up.

"Good Luck," my Dad said and smiled. I walked up to the podium, my legs shaky. I looked at the crowd and turned away. Too many evil stares. I wondered why. I hated big crowds. I picked up the knife and dragged it across my hand. Oooooh that stung. I made my hand into a fist and clenched it. I hesitated and my mind went blank. People called out to me to hurry up. I looked at my dad and he nodded. Seeing him gave me courage. I put my hand over a bowl and my blood spilled over it. I heard some sizzling. That can only mean...

"Christina Prior, now a Dauntless!" Jaime called. I hated her. I don't know why, but I could tell she didn't like me. I looked over at the dauntless. They almost looked... well mad. I walked off and to the Dauntless. I was immediately received with evil glares and murmuring. I sighed and waited for the ceremony to finish. I was officially Dauntless.


	11. Chapter 11: Out of Shape

**OMGS sorry for not updating in so long! I'll try to update more but for now on with the story! Review please! It really helps :)**

_** Christina's POV:**_

I really didn't understand why the dauntless didn't like me. I didn't do anything to them! Well I was ready to be the best at initiation. The dauntless broke into a run and I followed them. Well I tried to. I was out of shape, to be honest. I caught up with them, breathing heavily. They were climbing up to the train station. I looked at them in awe and analyzed how they did it and I imitated them. As I got up there, the train was coming. I sighed and waited for it to stop. But it didn't. I saw the dauntless jumping on and my eyes widened. What the fuck?! I jumped on barely getting on. I sat down relieved I didn't die. I closed my eyes and fell asleep waiting till we got to dauntless compound.

**Sorry for the shitty chapter. I'll update a better one tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12: First Jumper

**Hiiiiiiiii I'm updating like I promised :) Review please! anyways personallyinsanetoday yeah i got my inspiration from the divergent movie XD**

_** Christina's POV:**_

It felt like only a few minutes had passed while I was asleep. When I opened my eyes again, the dauntless were ready to... well getting ready to do something. They were backing up and one of them jumped. I gasped quietly and got on my feet. I had a feeling that I would have to jump as well. Ugh I wasn't used to doing so much Dauntless activity but I had to get used to it. More of the Dauntless started jumping. I was one of the last among non-dauntless born initiates. I backed up and I jumped and closed my eyes. I hit something hard and cold. I opened my eyes and I was laying down on the concrete. I groaned and picked myself up, jogging to the group of Dauntless. The Dauntless leader, which I recognized as Anthony, stood up.

"To get into the Dauntless compound, this is the entrance," He pointed down to a pit. I made my way up front and looked down. Nothing. It was just darkness.

"How do we get in?" one of the initiates asked.

Anthony chuckled. "Well one of you must jump in. This is the only way in, so I suggest you build up the courage to jump. Either way, you all have to do it, unless you want to be factionless. I'm sure none of you want that." He smirked. "Any volunteers?" He looked around. "Or are you too scared?"

"Me." I called out, and everyone looked at me. A few of them laughed, telling me I should back down, since I wasn't brave enough.

Anthony raised his hand for quiet and nodded to me. I got up on the ledge of the building and looked down. I hesitated for a few minutes.

Anthony looked impatiently at me. "We don't have all day Nose. Either you jump or you don't and I'll find someone to take your place." I didn't like to be pushed around so I closed my eyes and jumped into the darkness.

**I hope that was better. I'll update in a few, just have to start on my homework :P **


	13. Chapter 13: The Meeting

**Ok I'm back! :)**

** Nina R yeah she is but imma try making her a bit more different and thanks :)**

** _Christina's POV:_**

The air whistled besides me as I fell. suddenly I hit something and i bounced a few times. I opened my eyes and realized a net broke my fall. A boy about 17 stood besides me. He was tall, bronze/brown skin, dark eyes, and has a snake tattoo behind his ear. Not to mention that he was kinda cute. He helped me out of the net.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then he smiled. "Well hello there. Whats your name?"

I forgot how to speak and I was a bit confused, not used to answering simple questions. "umm..."

He laughs. "It's really not that hard. I suggest you pick now, its your only chance."

I think and say, "Chris."

He smiles. "Welcome Chris, Im Uriah. Hope you like it here and good luck."

I smile. "Thanks," I say as the next initiate lands in the net. This time another trainer goes and helps that boy. I gasp.

Uriah looks at me, concerned. "Whats wrong?" I shake my head and realize that Tobias is here. In Dauntless. What a strange coincidence.

Uriah sighs exasperated. "I don't get girls. So complicated." We both laugh.

**_Tobias' POV:_**

I smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Christina picked Dauntless and now Uriah and her seemed close. I was happy for them. I couldn't wait to see them together. I felt happy for them both. Now I just had to tell Uriah and hoped it worked. Or at least to the next level.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Dauntless

**Hiiiiiiiii I might not update tomorrow and I've had a very busy day. Anyways, on with the story. I would really like it if you review.**

** _Uriah's POV:_**

Damn, that Chris girl was cute! I looked over at Tobias and he winked at me, smirking. I felt myself blush and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't let anyone know I had a tiny crush on her... well soon my feeling might grow for her but whatever. After a few minutes, the last jumper came down, and we were ready to begin.

"Hello all you Dauntless initiates! Welcome to the Dauntless compound, your new home," I extended my arms in a sarcastic motion, to make them feel "welcome."

Tobias shot me a glare that told me to stop playing around. "Alright, all Dauntless born initiates, come with me. The rest of you, stay with Uriah." He said as he started to walk, the dauntless born behind him.

"As I was saying, Welcome new initiates to the Dauntless compound. Hope you feel at home here! Your going to need it for initiation," I smirked.

"What will we be doing for initiation?" a boy named Andrew called out. Ugh a Candor. I did a head count. 1 from Erudite, 8 from Candor, 3 from Amity and 2 from Abnegation. I sighed. This was going to be a long initiation.

"Your going to love it! I think, not so sure. And you'll find out soon enough, but for now Welcome! Lets get started with the tour, my VIP guests," I said jokingly and smirked. Everyone looked so uncomfortable, except for Chris and a few Candor. I could tell that this was in interesting group. I couldnt wait to get started!


	15. Chapter 15: The Tour

**Ughhhh I've been so busy I couldn't update. This is probably the only chapter this week. Hopefully I can get on tomorrow. personallyinsanetoday yeah I like different POV's. its easier to write and ikr! Nina R.: Maybe. Shhhh... I have ideas On with the story!**

**_Uriah's POV:_**

I gave them a little tour of Dauntless. So much to see in so little time. Everyone was looking around, from time to time. I smirked, proud. They were speechless cause of Dauntless' awesomeness. Beat that Bitches ahahaha. I decided to show them the pit first.

"Ok so here we have the pit. Watch your step. You don't want to die the first day, do you?" I smirk and laugh. I turn around and watch that the initiates are having trouble, trying not to fall from walkways. I smirk seeing them. "Really? It's not that hard." I see Christina roll her eyes. She seems to have less trouble as the rest.

"It's because you have had experience. Give us a break." She says and I laugh. She was beautiful. Like seriously.

" You don't get breaks in dauntless. Time to get used to it." I smirk and she rolls her eyes and mutters a whatever. We walk over to the Chasm. I hear the rushing water and stop. "Take it all in. Nature. Isnt it beautiful?" I turn to face them. "The Chasm is to remind us the there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." I say seriously and look at them. Christina looks pale as she looks down. "Is something wrong, Christina?" I didn't mean to put her on the spot but I was concerned. Every head swung to look at her.

"I-I'm F-fine" she managed. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. We moved on to see the bedrooms.

"You'll be sleeping here." I hear groans and I turn around grinning. "If you love the bedrooms, check the bathroom. Your gonna love it. Ok so that's enough to take in so I'll leave you alone to rest. You had a lot to take in. I have a meeting with the trainers to decide initiation and then describe it to you so bye! Hope you like it here!" I say as I leave. I grin. Well that was fun.

** Sorry for the crappy chapter. Dont kill me.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Meeting

**I feel like writing. I have the writing portion tomorrow so I think I'll "practice." Anyways review and on with the story!**

**Tobias' POV: **

I was sitting down at a table in a small room. I was waiting for Uriah and another "guest" from Erudite. Uriah suddenly walking with the "guest."

"Uriah, _Caleb _Welcome. We have matters to discuss." I say seriously.

"Like?" Caleb asks and something inside me snaps.

"Caleb shut the fuck up! Shut it and learn! Gods you're so nosy! No wonder you're a nose! Shut it and you'll find out you fucking ugh- Just watch a learn idiot." Uriah and Caleb glare at me.

"Chill man... He was just asking a question" Uriah mumbles.

"Yeah whatever sorry," I mumble. "Anyways, initiation, to answer your question. We need to think what we're doing first."

Caleb scoffs. "That's it? Do physical initiation first. Then do mental."

I glare at him. "Good idea. And about your daughter."

Caleb straightens. "What about her?"

"Did you send her here just to piss me off?! Gods she's a reminder of Tris and you! Half the time I wanna strangle her and the other half- ugh!" I stand up exasperated.

Uriah looks at us. "Wait Christina is your daughter?" He asks Caleb and he nods. Uriah whistles. "Damn that girl is amazing. I like her already!" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Mind if I take her?" he says and Caleb rolls her eyes.

"Her choice." Caleb states.

We both look at him. "Uriah, shut up. People can hear us. You can't show them you favor her. Or else we have to do the whole damn initiation again!" I whisper and Caleb nods and stand.

"I better be going. But whatever you guys do, don't hurt my daughter. Or else..." He lets the threat hang and walks out. Uriah also stands.

"Guess we're done here." He mutters and walks out and I stay alone in the room, until I finally feel like leaving.


	17. Chapter 17: Training Starts Now

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm done with the ELA tests! Yay! I only have math but ill be on. Review please and on with the story! **

** _ Christina's POV:_**

I wake up to the sound of Uriah screaming.

"Wake up pansycakes! Training starts now!" he screams and I groan, flipping back in my bed, putting the pillow on top of my face. The pillow is suddenly yanked by a force and then it hits me. I yelp.

"Ow what the hell was that for?!" I say rubbing my face.

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Don't cry cause I didn't hit you that hard. Oh and did I mention you need to wake up? Yeah so now get up, and get ready for training. The door is right there, so if you don't want to train you can be my guest and walk out." I groan again and get up. I dress quickly and go to the bathroom, do my business and brush my teeth before I get out. I'm the first one out, and its me and Uriah.

"Ready Nose?" he asks, a flirt tone in his voice.

I roll my eyes. "Um yeah sure."

"Ok great." He turns and faces the bathroom, before screaming. "Hurry the fuck up! What the hell do you do in there?!" He sighs. It takes about five minutes for the initiates to be ready. We head to the training room. I look around and I see targets and guns on the desk. It only takes me second to figure out what we're doing, but Uriah announces it anyway.

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun. We will be practicing more but this is when you'll get the most training." He gets a gun and shoots it. It hits the target in the middle. Some initiates are in shock. "Ok your turn! Grab a gun and shoot. Good luck!"

I sigh and grab a gun. I aim it and flinch when the bullet is shot. I drop the gun. Uriah snickers and some of the other initiates laugh as well. "It isn't that difficult. You'll get used to it." With that he watches other initiates, giving advice.I blush a bit embarrassed. There are ten other initiates, and I want to be the best. And I will be. I shoot a few more times before the gun actually hits the target. Uriah smiles and nods to me, before training is over and he dismisses us. He pulls me over and I have butterflies in my stomach. He is so cute. But why did he call me over?

** Review please for ideas!**


	18. Chapter 18: Inspiration

_**Christina's POV:**_

Uriah quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark room. My eyes widened and I was scared. Uriah looked outside and when he saw no one was outside, he closed the door. He motioned for me to sit, so I sat. He took a seat across from me.

"So why did you drag me here for?" I asked nervously. _Are they gonna kick me out?_

"Just wanted to talk before dinner," he says casually.

"About what?" I ask suspiciously.

"How was initiation?" He smirks. He's just so cute, I just can't.

"Um difficult? I don't know, I feel like I'm going to fail. I don't fit in."

Uriah looks at me in the eyes and I look back. I felt my heart doing a tap dance. He suddenly held my hand.

He says softly, "Hey don't worry about it. I know you'll do fine." he smiled genuinely. "I'm betting on you, Nose."

I smiled back. "Ok, I'll try my best. Sorry if I disappoint you." I apologize in advance and he laughs. The door suddenly swings open.

"He Uriah, I-" Four starts and falters. Uriah let's go of my hand. "Kriss what are you doing here?"

"We were talking," Uriah says cooly.

"Well I need to talk to you, Uriah." He raises his eyebrow at me. "Kriss you should leave. Get ready for dinner." I nod and stand. Four gives Uriah a harsh glance and Uriah looks scared for the first time.

"See you guys later," I say and walk out. I walk towards the "dorms" to get ready.


	19. Chapter 19: The Argument

**_Uriah's POV:_**

I sighed as Four closed the door and sat down. "You really need to control yourself. You can't flirt with every girl you see. We can get in big trouble for it. Especially you for showing favoritism," Four said harshly.

"You did that with Tris and I could care less," I spat carelessly. I hated to be scolded and I was mad. I had just snapped.

Four's face turned red and he looked furious. "That's different! So shut your mouth, Uriah!"

"How is it different?!" I shoot back. It wasnt a good idea to mess with four but i did it anyways.

"Because I don't flirt with tons of other girls, you manwhore! Gods you are such a fucking bastard! Bet you cheat on girls!"

"No I don't! Your such a liar! You don't even know me that well!"

"I know you, and its the truth! Denial is the first step, then you start to accept it! Besides what do you see in her?!" He scowls.

"You know what?! I think your jealous! After all, denial is the first step," I imitate him.

"Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?! Face it, you're not gonna get a girlfriend!"

"Your jealous that I have a better chance! And your jealous cause Tris died! Your jealous that I'm gonna a girlfriend while you're gonna be single forever!"

"Wanna bet on that?! And by the way, I don't plan on getting a girlfriend, so straighten out your facts, dumbass!" His face is red and he looks really mad.

"Sure! Your gonna lose anyways!"

"Fine you have to get Kriss to like you!"

I look shocked and then confident again. "Fine I will. I will beat your ass!" Four huffs and storms out of the room. Oh gods, what have i done.

**_Tobias' POV:_**

I took a few deep breaths. I had to control my anger, but Uriah had me pissed. I wasnt jealous, I just didn't like Kriss. She reminded me too much of Tris and Caleb. That couldn't be a good thing. I was gonna give her a chance to be fair. Now Uriah gets all offensive and insults me. Oooh I was gonna make him pay for it sooner or later. I shake my head and sigh. But for now I would let him carry out the bet and get in his was, just to piss him off and show him not to mess with me. I stormed off to the cafeteria. Hopefully, I would calm down.


	20. Chapter 20: Dinner Introductions

**Sorry havent updated in forever! Try to update more often! But please review!**

_**Christina's POV~**_

I changed into some black shorts and a black tank top revealing my curves. All the initiates had gone, so I was late. I ran out and got to the cafeteria. Anthony and all the other leader glared at me. I smiled sheepishly and went to sit at the table with my fellow initiates. Luckily, Four and Uriah were there,but they seemed mad, so I picked a seat next to Uriah and another initiate.

"You should get to know them," Uriah whispered in my ear and I sighed. I knew he was right so I looked at the initiates. A few of them were whispering at each other and others just sat there awkwardly.

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. "Well hello there. I'm Christina"

A male initiate looked up. "We know who you are, Nose. After all you were first jumper." He glared at me obviously jealous.

Another girl, a Candor transfer looked at him. "Dont be so rude, Daniel!" She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry for that. I'm Lauren." I nodded. After a few minutes, the initiates started introducing themselves.

Abnegation Initiates: Charlie and Jenna

Amity Initiates: Gloria, Steven, and Robert.

Candor: Andrew, Daniel, Lauren, Nash, Carter, Cameron, Luke, Ashton, and Isabella.

We ate and talked. We got along pretty well. I got along better with the Candor transfers. We ate, laughed and chatted. Suddenly, Anthony raised his hands and it all became silent. He was about to give a speech


	21. Chapter 21: The Speech

_**Christina's POV:**_

As Anthony raised his hands for silence, we kept talking.

Four glared at my. "Will you guys _shut up?!_" We went quiet, scared of Four. Uriah glared at Four as well, and I was beginning to think that they were fighting. They hadn't spoken a single word throughout dinner. And Four was acting really rude, so he was pissed.

Anthony nodded at Four, grateful to him for making us shut up. I glared at him and he gave me an amused smile while he started his speech. He cleared his throat. "Well hello Dauntless born and initiates. You survived the first day. Although it may seem easy now, be warned that it will only get tougher. Some of you will be factionless by the end of this process. It is our way of choosing the best. Do not be intimidated because the best will survive. You have nothing to worry about just do your best," he raises his glass. "To being dauntless!"

We raise our cups in response. "To being dauntless!" We shout back.

"Now its time to celebrate! Bring out the dauntless cake!" He laughs and talks to his friends. His speech is over. Cakes are being delivered to each table. When it gets to our table, we argue who should get the first slice.

"First jumper, Kriss," Uriah and Tobias say immediately and I cut out a piece a cake. I take a bit, and it is heavenly. I loved it. I wolfed it down and I saw the people at my table do the same. I got the knife, and cut out a second slice.

Luke laughed. "Kriss, you sure like cake!"

I blushed a bit. "Yeah its the best. I hope it's not fattening!" I joke and everyone laughs.

And so we celebrate until its time to go back to the dorms.

**Music Listened to: Turn down for what by DJ Snake and Lil' Jon, Sing by Ed Sheeran, She looks so Perfect by 5SOS, and Chandelier by Sia. Please Review! Thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Getting Physical

_**Omgs I havent updated in a long time! Eeeek sorry to leave you hanging! Ill try to update more. Ok soooo review please! If you have any questions, PM me! Thanks :)**_

_**Christina's POV:**_

I woke up. But not the way you think. You probably think I woke up by myself. Nope, I did not. Instead, I got a bucket of cold water. To the face. I woke up with a start, shivering.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed. I glared at the person who turned out to be- well people. The candor transfers: Andrew, Daniel, Nash, Carter, Cameron, Luke, and Ashton. They laughed.

Nash, a boy who has electric blue eyes and brown hair, grinned at me. "Morning, your up late."

I scowled. "Gee thanks for waking me up. What are you; my mom?"

Carter had brown eyes and brown hair. "No but Uriah sent us to get you."

I roll my eyes. "Idiot," i mutter. i turn to them. "Mkay thanks now get out."

Cameron looked offended. "Well then," he mutters. They turn around and walk away.

I groan as I change into a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. I then quickly brush my teeth and grab an apple to eat on the way to the training room. I finish my apple just as I get there. All eyes are on me. I get to the front and a hand pulls me into the crowd.

I look at the person and realize its Lilliana. She says hey and then we turn around to face Uriah, since he's gonna teach us to fight. This is where it gets fun.

Uriah glares at me. "Lovely for you to join us, Kriss," he says sarcastically. "Now may we start or are you too busy?"

I blush, embarrassed. "Um, no its fine, we can start."

He rolls his eyes and starts teaching us how to punch. After he does, he assigns us to a punching bag. "Ok your turn to try. Remember, this is the only practice. Tomorrow, we start our fights. Don't make it, you get cut out. Now get practicing!"

We each scramble to a punching bag. I get one next to Lilliana and Luke. Luke is a boy, who has blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Honestly, out of the guys here, either Luke or Ashton, a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, was the cutest. They were all cute, though.

I start punching the bag, using the force in my feet. Uriah raises his eyebrow. He comes over to me.

"Nose, this isn't physics class. Since you're the tiniest one here, you'll be good in combat. Try using your elbows. Oh and use the power that comes from here." As he says that, he puts a hand to my hip and I gasp softly. He walks away and I use his advice. The bag rocks back and forth, swinging wildly. I look at it in proudness. After an hour, Uriah calls it a day, and we return to our room.


	23. Chapter 23: A Spark Lighting Between us

**_ Ok so Im back on, ready to update. This is where the story gets interesting. Also for all of you that are telling me alligent happened, I made a twist, so a bit of alligent happens, others does not. Please Review! Thanks_**

**_ Christina's POV:_**

The next morning, I was careful to wake up early. I didn't want another bucketful of water to my face. I yawned and stretched. I remembered that today we were starting our fights. I get up and stretch again. I change quickly into a black crop-top and black shorts with black converse. I sit down at breakfast. A few people are already there. I have a bagel with peanut butter and cream-cheese along with some coffee. The doors swing open. I don't look up to see who it is. A few minutes later, one of the Initiates comes to sit across from me. "Hi," he says, his voice medium, in between deep and high.

**_Ashton's POV: _**

(NEW POV YAY! I will try to do everyone's POV. No promises)

I look around to see if I see anyone I know. I spot the "Famous" First Jumper and head over to her. I grab an apple and make my way over to her. I take a seat across from her.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. In my mind, I facepalm myself. How stupid did that sound? I bit into my apple as I looked at her. It was only then, did she look up at me. She smiled, and she had a smile that could melt the world. I had fallen in love with her the first time I saw her. That gave love at first sight a whole new meaning. At least for him.

"Oh hey," she said. "Why up so early?" she asked me.

"Truth is, I couldn't sleep. I'm nervous for our "fights." I don't want to hurt anyone, but I also don't wanna factionless." I sighed. It was all true. I was feeling pressured.

"Ah, I know that feeling. I just woke up cause I didn't want to have another bucketful of water to the face." She laughed and I laughed with her. We talked until we realized it was time for the other initiates to wake up. We were just gonna chill a bit in our rooms. We walked to the initiate bedroom, where we sat and talked. We got to know each other in half an hour and we became close. I loved her more than ever. Now was the time to make my move. I glanced at the clock. Training started in 5 minutes. I looked at her.

"It was awesome to hang out with you," I whisper to her, as she smiled lightly. I put my hand under her chin and leaned down. My lips made contact with hers and I kissed her, hard as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

**_ Christina's POV:_**

I felt his lips on my lips and his hand around my waist. My skin tingled at his touch. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I felt the need to do that." After he says that, he walks towards the door and walks out, leaving me speechless. Did that really happen? Wow. My head is spinning as I glance out the doorway. Uriah and Four are there glaring at me. Guess they saw what happened. I bit my lip as Four whispers something in Uriah's ear. They look upset. Upset at me. They walk off and after they get out of sight, I make my way to the training room, nervously.

**_Who do you ship in this story? Reply below!_**


End file.
